Kamen Rider Kiva: Wizard of Destiny
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: Kamen Rider Kiva/ HP Halloween 1981 James and Lily Potter died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. But death is only the beginning when you are more then human. And sometimes monsters are more human then actual humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Kiva: Wizard of Destiny**

**Summary:** Halloween 1981 James and Lily Potter died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. But death is only the beginning when you are more then human. And sometimes monsters are more human then actual humans.

**Ch. 1: Symphony of Rising**

_November 5__th__ 1981_

_Godric's Hollow Cemetery _

The graveyard of Godric's Hallow was cold and still, the chill of winter hung in the air and snow would come by morning. The only sign of life came in the form of three people standing before two fresh graves. The first was a woman dressed in a black body suit and a long black coat with long dark hair and small black glasses. In her hand was old leather book on it was a symbol that looked like a blood red bat shaped royal crest. On her other hand was a tattoo of a black Bishop Chess piece wrapped in thorns with a matching symbol on the back of her jacket.

The second was a rough looking man dressed in a tuxedo with the bowtie undone and top collar unbuttoned. His hair was short and rather spiky and his dark eyes held a fire of ferocity.

The last was a young girl about thirteen dressed in a Japanese school girl's uniform. She had a carefree and playful look about her as she twirled her hair around her finger casually and chewed a stick of gum.

"Rook's running late, if he and Ricky don't get here soon we will have to improvise" said the woman as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Relax Bishop-sempai. It is not an easy thing to sneak in and out of Azkaban unnoticed while lugging a pair of unconscious prisoners" said the girl brightly.

"Did you make sure to tell them that they are to take prisoners that are scheduled to be kissed?" asked the man, his voice sounding like sandpaper.

"Yes Jiro, Ricky is not stupid enough to take a lifer that will be noticed" answered the now annoyed girl.

"Quite down Rosy and chew your gum" commanded the woman as she noted a bank of fog roll in. As if by magic two figures appeared from the mist. The first was a tall muscular man in black jeans, a muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket. Stitched on the back of the jacket was a Rook Chess piece. His shoulder length black hair was shaggy. Next to him was an even taller and more muscular man that was dressed in a crisp butler's uniform and white gloves. His hair was slicked back and over each shoulder, tied up, was a witch and wizard in black robes and white skull like masks. The right arm of each robe was torn off revealing a burned mark on each forearm, a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. "About time, any later and we would have to make due with any person of convenience" said Bishop coldly.

The second man just huffed as he dumped the two prisoners on the ground causing them to groan and stir. The first just took out a cigar and chomped off the end before lighting it. "Took longer then we thought to get the Dementors out of the way, damn parasites were bloody nuisances" he said in a gruff tone rather like an old mountain lion.

"So who did you two end up getting Rook? Someone particularly dark I hope?" asked Rosy eagerly as her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"_That doesn't matter, so long as if satisfies the Lord and Lady's hunger"_ said a cool cultured voice. The group turned to see a red and black living mechanical bat with yellow eyes fly into the grave yard followed closely by a smaller black and gold bat with red eyes.

"Yes Lord Kivat" said Bishop and Rook humbly.

"So who did you end up getting?" asked Jiro purposefully ignoring Kivat and moving towards the two bundles. The first was a man was rather burly and strong looking, "Thorfinn Rowle, rather hardcore not surprised he was scheduled to be kissed."

"His family was in the process of appealing the order and to have it commuted to life imprisonment. Decision is still pending so we just had the guards believe that he and his little friend here tried to escape and the Dementors had no choice" said Rook with a cruel smirk.

"And nice choice for the girl, Morganna Dawlish, brother's that up and coming golden boy in the Auror's Office. Heard he disowned her as soon as she was spotted setting fire to that muggle farm near Glasgow" said Rosy with a savage smirk.

"QUIET! It's time" said Bishop as she and Rook placed the two offerings before the new graves then took a knee with the others following suit forming a row behind them. In the sky above the clouds parted revealing a blood red crescent moon. As the red light shown on the graves they began to stir and with out warning a great crack broke the silence awakening the two Death Eaters. They barely had time to register what happened when a single hand erupted from each grave. They were shaped like a human's but was colored like stained glass. In an instant two pairs of ethereal fangs formed above the graves and struck impaling each Death Eater on the neck. Slowly the color drained from them leaving clear husks in their place. Once all the color was gone the bodies fell over and shattered like glass.

With that done the rainbow of colors vanished from the hands revealing two marks. One a King Chess piece with the symbol from Bishop's book in the background, the other a Queen Chess piece with a rose behind it; without a word Bishop and Rook rushed over and helped the bodies attached to the hands out of the ground the dirt falling away like water.

The first was a woman with long red hair clothed in her finest black dress robe. Her skin was as pale as cream, a stark contrast to her vibrant green eyes that were alight with knowledge and curiosity. She caressed her skin lovingly as if she had not touched it in ages.

The second was a man with untamable black hair and glasses. He had rugged handsomeness about him like one who was familiar with getting down and dirty with either adventuring or a day's labor. He watched as he clenched and unclenched his hand. "So long have I slept, I have forgotten what it was like to feel as such" said the woman, her voice sounding like music.

"That upstart shall pay for his transgressions" muttered the man coldly. As he said this the stained glass marking appeared again on his face looking like tribal war paint.

"Be at ease King-sama. Voldemort is gone; your son ended him the night you died" said Bishop soothingly.

The pair quickly looked up at the group. "Harry, where is he? Where is my SON?!" cried the woman.

"Dumbledore's agents got to him and placed him with your "sister's" family before we could move in. Gomen nasai Queen-sama" said Rook as he bowed deeply.

The one called Queen looked astonished but her mind quickly gave her the reason behind that action with her mind still high on the recent feeding she had undergone. If one watched her face it shifted from horrified anger, to realization, and finally to joyful glee in the space it would take to blink. "Of course, that blessed old fool" she said as she laughed lightly. "The blood magic, he would think that would work but he is still so young."

"My love, if you could enlighten me as to why we are not storming off to your sister's, and I use that term loosely, to reclaim our son?" asked King thoroughly confused.

"I died protecting Harry that act in of itself is a form of deep magic that not even the likes of Dumbledore or Voldemort can overcome easily. That dear old fool will assume that by placing Harry with a blood relative of mine, he will remain protected for as long as he can call my sisters house home. The problem is that it only works so long as there is true heartfelt love for the person you are protecting. Harry will be no safer at Petunia's then he would at anyone else's" she said coolly.

"That will need to be remedied. Bishop, Rook; return to Castle Doran and have it prepared for out arrival and make sure a suitable nursery is made ready for the Prince," said King coldly.

"By your will my lord," said Bishop with that they vanished into the fog leaving them alone with the three servants.

"You can stand now, they're gone" said King once he was sure Bishop and Rook were out of sight. They were loyal, trustworthy comrades and subordinates but could be such sticks in the mud when it came to protocol.

"Good my knees were getting numb" said Jiro.

"My skirt got dirty" pouted Rosy as she struggled to dust it off. Ricky said nothing except to audibly crack his neck.

"What is the status of the Wizarding World?" asked King.

"Pettigrew betrayed you and blamed it on Sirius. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, we wanted to get him out but it would cause too much of a stir and attract too much attention. I was able to sneak into his cell and place a series of dampening wards to hold off the worst of the Dementors' powers but until he finds a focus he will be weak for sometime and we can't risk a break out until we are sure he is strong enough to make the journey" said Jiro, a slight trace of sadness leaking into his voice.

"Many of the suspected Death Eaters are circling the wagons attempting to save themselves. And Bartimus Crouch sentenced his son to life in Azkaban on suspicion of being a Death Eater" reported Ricky in his cold monotone.

"And Bellatrix Lestrange drove the Longbottoms insane by subjecting them constantly to the Cruciatus curse" added Rosy dully.

"Damn!" muttered King at hearing this. Bellatrix could rot for all he cared but the situation with Sirius was leaving him seething as his beloved wife placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Breath James, there is nothing we can do for now. Sirius is strong; if anyone can find a way out of Azkaban it is him."

The man once known as James Potter just smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Lily, but he was my best mate. I would have given up BOTH my lives for him and he would give his for me, not that I would ever let him. But as always you are right, if anyone can find away off that God-forsaken rock of a prison its Padfoot. And now is not the time for sentimentality, my throne has stood empty for too long. It is time to correct that error. But first, KIVAT!" called the ruler of all Fangire as trusted his arm out.

"YOSH Ikuze!" yelled the red bat like creature as he flew towards his master's arm and yelled "BITE!" as it bit down on his master's hand filling his veins with Kivat clan's special venom causing his clan marking's to appear and conjure mystical chains that formed a black belt around his waist.

"Henshin!" and with that final command Kivat the 2nd took his perch on his master's belt releasing the their joined power as quicksilver coated the Fangire King's body before shifting form and shattering reveling black and red armor set with three green gems running down the chest and a helm of red and silver with a black and green visor known as the Omnilens shaped like bat over his eyes and was completed with a long black cape. With his transformation complete he grasped his wife hand and then the pair vanished in flutter of glowing energy bats with Kivat the 3rd following closely.

"Come on you two, the young master awaits" said Jiro coolly as he lead trio into the fog where they vanished following their masters in their own way, along their own path.

0o0o0o0o

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Same Night_

"Petunia for Christ's leave the brat be and come to bed already. I don't know why you bother babying that thing, Dudley is already asleep and he doesn't need to be rocked and babied" yelled Vernon Dursley from his bed room wearing his maroon pajamas and toweling off his face.

"I'm merely making sure he sleeps through the night. You're not the one that has to get up if he needs something" yelled Petunia Dursley shrilly as she open the small closet under the stairs where she kept her nephew's bassinette. She was about to put the little brat down for the night when someone pounded on the door hard. "Now who can that be" muttered the horse faced blonde darkly as she plopped the fifteen month old in his basket and shut the door.

"Alright, alright" yelled Petunia as made her way to the front door as whoever was there pounded on the door for a second time. "I'm COMING! Don't you know how late…" she yelled as she forcefully pulled the door open.

"Good Evening sister" said something that looked like her sister Lily. Petunia quickly screamed and slammed door shut.

"VERNON!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the bloody devil is going on?" cried the portly patriarch as he waddled his way down the stairs as the person at the door pounded on it again this time waking Dudley up causing the one year old to wail like a banshee. "Alright, I don't know who you are but I'm going to give you what for" as he stormed toward the door as Petunia tried to beg him off. He had only made it half way when the door was slammed off its hinges and crashed into a wall by an extremely tall and muscular man wearing a butler's uniform and gloves.

"Thank you Ricky" said the being that looked like Lily sweetly as she and what appeared to be her husband walked through the door as if they had been cordially invited followed by the large man and two others, another rather shoddy looking butler and a teen girl in a school girl uniform. "Well Petunia, I see you hospitality for what you do NOT consider normal has not changed a bit" remarked the Lily look-a-like coolly.

"That can't be, you're dead. That barmy headmaster of yours wrote us say that you got blown up" said Petunia squeakily as paled and gulped looking rather like a guppy caught in a net.

"Ah 'But there is more between heaven and earth Horatio then what is dreamt of in your philosophy' to quote the Bard" said the James look-a-like cheekily. "I must say Vernon you seem even fatter then the last time I saw you, but then again that was at your wedding which was oh so long ago."

The barb to his weight quickly brought Vernon back to his senses, "Alright I don't rightly know who or what you are but you can just get out of my house or so help me I will toss you out on your freakish head I will."

"Oh now Vernon don't be like that. We merely came here to pick up our son, simply turn him over and we'll be gone in flash and you can go on being obsessively normal. Whatever that is" said Lily with a smile. "Now where is he?"

The pair looked at each other nervously afraid of how to answer that but was spared from saying anything when the rough looking butler began to sniff the air much like a hound trailing a fox would. "I have his scent" he said gruffly as he walked past the muggles and traced the scent towards the staircase and ending at the cupboard under the stairs. "King-sama!"

Without another word James joined his long time confidant and looked to him questioningly, "Jiro?" Letting out a low growl the last scion of the Wolfen Clan sliced away cleanly the pad lock on the door and pulled it open revealing still asleep in his bassinet, the dark haired and scared Crown Prince of the Fangire, Harry Potter.

As silently as a shadow James picked up Harry, carefully cradling him, looking at the two muggles venomously causing his marking's to appear making the pair jump in fear.

"James, take Harry outside. I will deal with this" said Lily quickly sensing that her husband meant to do violence upon her relatives.

"They put our son in a cupboard" said the Fangire King softly with barely contained rage.

"But it is the job of the Queen to enforce the law and seek justice, the King must be beyond that" said Lily cutting him off.

"Be quick about it then wife, their stench befouls my nose" said James as he retracted his markings and stormed out with Jiro and Rosy following close behind.

Once they were gone, Lily turned on her own relatives angrily causing her own markings to appear. "Be glad James had Harry in his arms or you would be dead right now" she said fiercely causing the pair to quake, gone was the kind and gentle Lily that Petunia grew up with, before them now stood the enraged Queen of the Fangire. "Normally a slight against one of the Checkmate Four would be dealt with decisively and definitively. But you are my sister and brother-in-law and that does earn you some clemency" with that she held out her hand bearing her sigil creating an orb of energy and threw it up the stairs and through the door of her nephew's room. "I can think of no better punishment then to make your son one of us. From now until the day you die you will know that when your son Dudley dies, he will reawaken as a Fangire and you will not be able to tell him" she said coldly as she then turned her hand towards them. "_Infinitas Fidelis"_ and with that a wisp of smoke left their bodies and flowed into Lily who smiled in utter satisfaction.

"What did you do to us?!" cried Petunia as she and Vernon fell to their knees under the massive weight of the magic that had just been cast.

"The Fidelius charm is a rather interesting spell that conceals a secret into the soul of single living person. As long as that person holds their tongue, no one will ever know the secret they hold. So for as long I live you will never be able to tell you son of his fate. A fitting punishment wouldn't you say" said Lily with a cold smile. "Have a good life sister, pray we never cross paths again" and with that Lily vanished leaving the Dursley family to their fate.

0o0o0o0o0o

"You do realize that when the Ministry hears what you did there will be hell to pay?" remarked James as he placed Harry into Lily's arms as they stood at the corner of Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk.

"'Transgressions against a ruling body of one the 13 Mazoku shall be handled by clan who was offended.' The Ministry can beat their chests and harp about it all they want but this is a Clan matter and it has been settled" said Lily with finality as she began to cradle the son that had been out of her arms for five long days.

"I know that, it's just the thought of having to deal with the likes of Crouch and Fudge. Gives me a headache just thinking about it" said James forlornly.

"I happen to recall you saying the same thing every time I called you into my office James Potter" said cool stern and very familiar voice.

"I told you I recognized that cat we passed" said Lily with a smile as their group turned to face the form of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and their former Head of House, Minerva McGonagall. The King of the Fangire and Lord of all the Mazoku Clans audibly gulped as he faced her.

"Well it is good to see you Professor but we were expecting the Headmaster to make an appearance. Nothing is wrong I trust?" asked Lily as if two people who were dead mere hours ago were not up and about collecting their son from his aunt.

"He was out of the castle at the time the alert came, emergency session of the Wizengamot. But what I would like to know is what you are doing with Harry Potter?" demanded the elderly witch as she pointed her wand at the group.

"I know how this looks Professor but believe me we are Lily and James Potter…" said James calmly.

"LILY AND JAMES POTTER DIED!" yelled the normally unflappable professor causing Harry to wake up and cry.

"Now look at what you did" fussed Lily as she began to rock little Harry gently calming him down and hummed a soothing tune ending the tots cries and made him giggle happily as he saw his mother's face again. "There's my brave boy."

Seeing this McGonagall lowered her wand, only one person could quiet Harry that quickly. And no imposter could fake that, "In Merlin's name, it is you" and with that her unflappable exterior broke and she pulled James it warm embrace and sobbed happily.

"Professor if you don't stop I will die again and this time for good" cried James throatily.

Quickly realizing what happened Minerva released James and restored her firm and reserve appearance. "Forgive my out burst but it is not everyday that one sees the dead walk. Now what happened to you two?"

"All in good time Professor, it is a thrilling tale but one we would like to tell only once" said James with a smile before snapping his fingers signaling Ricky to step forward to hand her a business card. "Have the Headmaster and yourself meet us at that address noon time tomorrow. All will be explained then."

_The Doran Building_

_2__nd__ Penthouse_

_666 Birmingham Street_

_London_

McGonagall quickly looked up as she checked the address and found the street empty. The Deputy Headmistress just smiled and shook her head, in one night things had changed and she couldn't have been happier for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **(Didn't do this in the first chap so I do it no) HP belongs to Rowling and Kiva to Toei, I'm just playing with them so don't sue me!

**a/n: Well I am glad to see so many people liking this story so far given. I will try to live up to your expectations and deliever a good story for you to enjoy. To that end dear readers please leave a review comment, question, and critisism so that I can make this an enjoyable experience for all of you.**

**And now submitted with your approval...**

Ch. 2: Suite of Awakening

_Nov. 6__th__ 1981_

_Doran Tower, London_

_Noon_

"Minerva, it is not that I don't believe you…"

"I'm telling you Albus it was them. You didn't see it, the way Harry was immediately calmed once he realized he was in his mother's arms. Only Lily could do that, not James, Sirius, or anyone else" said Minerva as she and Dumbledore walked about muggle London toward the destination noted on the card James had given her.

"Minerva, I more then anyone else would like to believe what you say. To have Lily and James returned to us, it would be a miracle that our people would need right now. But we must be sensible and I know that is something coming from me" said Dumbledore sadly. As much as he wanted it to be true, he just couldn't bring himself to hope.

"Albus, if you can't bring yourself to believe in what I saw then believe in me and the fact that I cannot be fooled so easily" said Minerva firmly as they approached the revolving door. Once they were through the portal a series of archaic symbols flared to life around the door but seemed to be unnoticed by the building's seemingly muggle occupants.

"Hmm, interesting security system, the symbols ignite whenever someone enters the building. Good way to keep track of who comes and goes from the building, we should consider adding that to the main hall entrance and the grounds gate" remarked Albus seemingly impressed.

"Excuse me may I help you?" asked a smartly dressed woman who appeared behind them.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall here to…" answered Minerva before being cut off.

"Oh King-sama's lunch appointment, please wait while I call Bishop-sempai to escort you upstairs" said the girl brightly as she went over to a nearby security station.

A moment later a young Asian woman wearing a pinstripe pant-suite and glasses with long black hair pulled back in an elegant twist held in place by a pair of ornate chopsticks, approached them cordially. "Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress. I'm Bishop, King-sama's Assistant and Chief Executive. If you follow me I will escort you to the Penthouse for your meeting" she said with a warm smile as she moved to lead them to the elevators.

Cautiously the two magic users followed her down the hallway of elevators to the only guarded elevator. The guard quickly stepped aside giving the woman access to a clear panel were the button usually was. "This is the Private Executive Lift, only way to get to the Penthouse" she explained as he placed her hand on the panel as a green beam of light scanned her hand and at the same time their escort subtlety exerted some energy causing her hand sigil to appear to verify who she was. Immediately the lift pinged and opened to carry them to their destination.

Once inside the woman pushed the sole button on the control panel. "Please make sure to remain as still as possible, the transition field can be a little sensitive" said the woman reassuringly as the lift began to rise. Albus and McGonagall glanced to each other silently asking each other what she meant.

Before they could ask a blue energy field passed over them causing the hair on the back of their necks to stand on end and then as quickly as the trip started the lift opened on to a long ornate hallway lined with torches and suits of armor not unlike a corridor at the school except that the torches belched flames at carefully synchronized intervals. "This way" said Bishop calmly as she led them down the corridor calmly to a large set of double doors that slowly creaked open as they approached revealing what appeared to be a large ballroom with a large business desk and gold throne in the center of it and a large fireplace behind it and book-ended by two sets of doors. "Please have a seat; King-sama will join you shortly."

The pair quietly took offered seats in front of the desk as Bishop quietly shut the door. "Well this is certainly a novel experience" said Dumbledore with a light chuckle. "It's been a while since I've felt this nervous being on the opposite side of a desk."

McGonagall simply smiled at the remark that conjured memories of a far younger Minerva being reprimanded by her head of house over something she may or may not have done. "I know the feeling."

Then suddenly the doors on the left burst open as a harassed looking James Potter entered looking at a piece of paper being followed by a thin man in a lab coat. "Are you sure about these numbers?" asked James hurriedly.

"We will need to run a few more tests but the process seems viable as alternative energy source" said the thin man rather nervously.

"Well once those are done send the results over to D&P for analysis" said James with a smile. "Be proud, you may have saved both our people's and the human's very existence."

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" said the man smiling at the praise as he quickly rushed out to complete his research.

James simply smiled as he left before taking a seat at his desk seemingly not taking notice that he was not alone, "Tell me Professors, can you miss something without ever experiencing it?" asked James as the two teachers were taken aback by his sudden question. "For as long as I can remember I have felt that something was missing from my life and only now I find myself discovering what that thing I missed was. I suppose it is the same thing that keeps you at Hogwarts Headmaster, that light in a person's eyes; joy, hope, inspiration. It a wondrous thing to watch as it lights up in a person eyes and knowing that perhaps you may have lit the spark that became that light."

Dumbledore simple sat there completely dumbfounded at what he heard. It was not so much the words that were spoken but the conviction and belief behind them. It was the same conviction that James had used when arguing for Sirius' inclusion in Order, in defense of Remus once his affliction was disclosed, and the same conviction that had argued for Sirius to act as Secret Keeper when they went into hiding. "In Merlin's name, how is it possible?" asked Dumbledore looking utterly stunned for the first time in his long life.

"I seem to recall you having a similar look on your face when I told you we were going to be parents" said Lily as she entered the ballroom carrying little Harry in her arms who was giggling happily.

"Yes I'm sure I did" remarked James as he stood to greet his wife with a kiss. He then turned to his former teachers and chuckled lightly. "I know you have a lot questions and I will do my best to answer them. And I'm sure the first thing that you would like to ask is how two people that were dead and buried yesterday can be walking around whole and healthy today?"

"I will admit the question had crossed my mind" said Dumbledore softly with a chuckle.

"I'll bet, well to answer that I must ask you Professors; what do you know about the Mazoku?" asked James coolly.

"The Mazoku is an alliance made up of the thirteen eldest races of Magical Creatures and was founded long before recorded history. These races allied themselves against the Legendorga to topple their corrupt empire but at the cost of nearly exterminating the Wolfen, Franken, and High Mermen races. Since then most species of Magical Creatures look to the Mazoku for leadership. A majority of the agreements and treaties made with the International Confederation of Wizards were either mediated or made directly with the Mazoku. But what does that have to do with what happened to you?" said Minerva curiously not seeing the connection.

"Since the defeat of the Legendorga, the Mazoku has been led by a single race that has, like Wizarding Society, lived quietly and peacefully among humans and wizards without detection" said James understandingly.

"You…you mean that…" said Dumbledore as realization appeared on his finally understanding what they were trying to tell them.

"Yes Albus" said Lilly as she and James released a small measure of their power causing both of their Fangire markings to appear on their faces. The sudden change on his mother's face caused little Harry to coo and paw at markings finding the markings pretty.

"So the stories are true" said Albus softly.

"What stories Albus, how can they be Fangire? Both of their parents were human?" asked a shocked Minerva.

"During one his research trips for his book, Newt Scamander detailed several legendary but unverified abilities about several magical creatures. One of the legends he researched was the Fangire's reincarnation abilities" explained Albus.

"I always thought you knew more then you let on Headmaster" said Lily with a smile as her markings faded. "A Fangire can only truly die from either natural causes or a disease. Any kind of unnatural death from being murdered to a man made accident causes our essence to leave our bodies and escape into the either."

"It then roams the planet until it finds a strong enough soul to bond with and lies dormant while is recuperates its energy. Most Fangire's in this situation usually bond with a recently born child since the souls of the recently born are incredibly resilient and can survive the bonding. But the cost of this 2nd chance is the loss of who you were in your past life" explained James seriously. "Whoever you were before is replaced by the person you become in your human life. When the human life ends, they reawaken as a Fangire. They are still the person they were when alive except that they remember who they were before bonded."

"Wait a moment I am getting confused here, are you or are you not Lily and James Potter?" asked McGonagall perplexedly.

"In all the ways that matter, we are Lily and James Potter but we are also the reincarnated King and Queen of the Fangire" responded James. "I remember my taking of the throne just as clearly as I recall my years at Hogwarts. Lily and I are at the most basic level, the same people who died at Voldemort's hand."

"It is not the strength of a man's words or actions that defines him, but the strength of his heart. No matter the origins I see the James and Lily I knew and taught in the man and woman before me and that is all that matters. It is good to have you both back" said Dumbledore gladly as he reached over to embrace his former student.

"And it is good to be back Professor" said James in reciprocation.

"Not that I wish to end this moment but we do have some business to resolve like the fact that it will not take the Ministry long to realize that Harry Potter is no longer in the care of legal guardians?" remarked Minerva sternly as she brought the discussion back to the here and now. "I'm sure the like of Fudge or Crouch will blow a gasket if they learned that the savior of the Wizarding World was being cared for by a group of 'inhuman monster.'"

"I forgot how rosy a picture you can paint Minerva, however we do have some time to handle this whole affair before anyone from the Ministry can find out" said Lily with a reassuring smile. "Neither Petunia or Vernon will report Harry as missing given the situation it would place them in. And I am sure that our Special Services agents were able to intercept any official documentation the Ministry filed with the Government."

"Are you serious?" asked Minerva in utter shock.

"This is not our first hurrah Professors. Some of our best and most loyal people have been seeded in Government offices for years incase of situations just like this" said James with a mischievous smile as he handed over a folder to Dumbledore. Inside it was an official adoption certificate that would have made Petunia and Vernon Dursley the legal guardians of Harry Potter, if they had been filed, as well as other documents that the Ministry would have filed upon the death as well as copies of the Living Will of both James and Lily Potter but with additional amendments added to the end with regards to Harry's guardianship that were dated right about the time they formally joined the Order and began to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"'Should one Sirius Black be unable to serve as legal guardian to aforementioned Minor, then he shall become custody of my trusted friend, one Wataru Kurenai and his wife Mio Kurenai until such time that he is considered of age.'"

"I don't understand, who is Wataru and Mio Kurenai?" asked Minerva as Dumbledore read the added amendment to their will.

James simply smiled at them as be passed his hand over his face and releasing a portion of his energy causing his body to change before their very eyes. His skin became a little more tan as short messy black hair was replaced with long messy brown hair and his facial features shifted from one of European decent to that of Asian decent. "The other benefit of being a reincarnated Fangire is that you are not limited to only one human form. Albus, Minerva; meet Wataru Kurenai CEO of The D&P Research and Development Group, King of the Fangire and Leader of Mazoku, and a ally of one James Potter during war" said "Wataru" with a smile as he put his feet up on his desk proudly.

Immediately Dumbledore let out a jovial laugh, "Are you sure there is no Slytherin blood in you James, forgive me, Wataru. I don't think anyone save Salazar himself could have come with a more cunning and brilliant plan."

"Now there is no need for insults Albus, just because you didn't think of it yourself" bantered James as he released his glamour and restored his normal features. "Now it is not perfect, the transformation only last a few hours at most before needing to be reapplied but it should be enough to keep the Ministry happy. Now there are a few other matters that must be dealt with first and foremost being Sirius…"

"I know it must come as shock for you James to have Sirius betray you like he" said McGonagall assuming she knew where James was going with this. "Believe me he will rot for the rest of his days for what he did."

"That just it Minerva, Sirius didn't betray us; Peter did" said Lily coldly.

"It's my ruddy fault. While Lily was preparing to cast the Charm Sirius came up with a brilliant plan. With Lily and me having had stuck it to old Snakebreath several times in one way or another and Snape in his ranks, he knew that if Lily and I hid using the Fidelius Charm that Sirius would be our Secret Keeper. So Sirius came up with the idea of making it look like he was the Secret Keeper as planned and have the Death Eaters chase him down trying to get the information out of him. In reality however, Peter would be the REAL Secret Keeper and just slip into hiding unnoticed. I mean who would give second thought to Peter going into hiding when two of his best mates are forced to do so" explained James sadly as he slapped table.

"But, there were witnesses that saw Peter confront Black just before he blew up street full of muggles. They heard him cry out how Black betrayed you…"

"The one thing I can say about Pete is that though he may be a second class wizard, he is first class at self preservation. Whenever we got close to getting in trouble at school, it was always Peter that could find some way out of it. It would be just like him to frame Sirius and fake his own death" said James cutting McGonagall off.

"But how did he intend to hide out, like you said he was a second class student. He was a passable potion maker but couldn't brew a Polyjuice potion or cast the complex spells or charms that could hide his appearance?" asked McGonagall as James looked to the pair rather nervously looking rather ashamed.

"James for God's sake would just tell them already they need to know what you dunderheads did" said Lily in frustration.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he seemed to realize what exactly his former student was hiding. "This wouldn't have anything to do with what you and your fellow Marauders were up to during those nights when you weren't in bed?"

"You knew we were unregistered Animagi?" exclaimed James in shock.

"No, I only knew that you and your fellow cohorts were not in the dormitories for one night a month between your 5th and 7th years. It now seems that I owe Horace five Sickles" answered Dumbledore with a laugh.

"James Potter if you had not just risen from the grave, becoming unregistered Animagus, be glad you graduated or so help me I would see to it that you would serve detention for the rest of your days!" exclaimed McGonagall furiously.

"Believe me Professor; I already gave him an earful when I first heard about it. However the intelligence of my husband's actions is not the point here" said Lily huffily as she conjured up a stroller to lay a now droopy Harry into for a nap. "The point is though, that Pettigrew can transform into a rat and stay that way for as long as he wants."

"But searching for a specific common rat in a country full of them is not the answer. And until Pettigrew is found there is no legal way to free Sirius, and as much as I would love to free the old fleabag with a daring jailbreak there is nothing to be done for the moment except to slog through mounds of paper work to attempt to file an appeal and hope that either we get lucky and Pettigrew appears on our doorstep or we get a motion hearing sometime in the next century" said James dejectedly.

"We will simply have to do our best for that is all we can do. Now there are a few other things that will need to deal with such as Harry's status and exposure to our world" said Albus pushing the conversation forward from such depressing talk.

"Lily and I were discussing just that last night and we believe that you were partially right Albus in having him raised away from the celebrity and status of being the Boy Who Lived. To that end Harry's exposure to the Wizarding World will be limited until the time comes for him to enroll at Hogwarts" said James with a sigh not particularly enjoying the idea.

"That would be for the best, as I said on the night we left him with Lily's relatives, being famous before he could walk and talk would be enough to turn any boy's head" said Albus in agreement.

"And the last thing I want is to have to wait until my son is almost of age before his head deflates like my husband" said Lily teasingly.

"You didn't seem to mind my inflated head when I defended your honor during that fight with Snivellus in 5th year" retorted James only to be smacked lightly on the arm by Lily.

"I told you I don't like hearing you call Severus that. It's just as bad as him calling me a mudblood and I will not have you exposing your bad habits to Harry until he is old enough to ignore you" said Lily seriously causing Dumbledore to chuckle at the scene as James merely grumbled in compliance.

"Well I am sure we covered all the essentials and we have probably taken up too much of your time already James. If there is not anything else…"

"No Albus, if anything comes up or changes I will contact you" said James as he rose from his seat and shook hands with his former Headmaster and Head of House.

"As I you my boy, good luck with your second chance. And from the looks of things you can use all the luck you can get" said Dumbledore conspiratorially before turning to Lily. "If you could see us out my dear so that we might let your husband continue his work" he said giving the former head girl a subtle hint that he wanted a word alone.

"Of course" said Lily with a smile as she escorted them from the room.

0o0o0o0o

"Wait for me at the lift Minerva, I will be along shortly" said Dumbledore as he turned to speak with Lily quietly as his deputy continued down the hall.

"Is there something you wish to say Professor?" asked Lily concernedly.

"Yes my dear but it is a delicate matter since I gave my word to someone not to say anything about what he did, to that end I must ask do you remember the night I told you and James about Voldemort intending to kill you and your family?" asked Dumbledore.

"How can I forget, we had just finished a status meeting when you asked me, James, Sirius, and Remus to stay behind for a private discussion" answered Lily sounding confused.

"And I told you that an informant I had in Voldemort's inner circle told me that Voldemort learned of at least part of the Prophecy concerning either young Harry or Alice and Frank's son Neville. Did you never wonder who it was that betrayed his lord and comrades?"

"I admit that I was curious but I never could figure out who it was that would put themselves in danger for our sake" responded Lily and laughed as she thought of some of the hardcore Death Eaters purposefully defying him to save a mudblood and a blood traitor.

"It was not for your family sake, it was for your sake" said Dumbledore enigmatically.

"But who…" Lily started to say before she stopped cold, realizing who it was that Dumbledore was implying.

"I think you already know" said Dumbledore with a knowing smile.

"But why would he? After the fight we had, why would he risk himself for my sake?" asked Lily astonished.

Dumbledore just smiled sadly, "That is something you must ask him yourself, and I'm sure that if you think hard enough you will know where to find him" with that the old headmaster entered the lift and vanished behind the closing doors leaving a very confused Lily standing in the hallway.

0o0o0o0o

"Alright what's the problem Lils," asked James about five minutes after Lily returned to his office as she stood looking out one of the large windows.

"Dumbledore told me who it was that tipped us off about Voldemort's plan to murder us" she said softly.

"It was old Snivellus wasn't it?" asked the Fangire King rhetorically with a smile as slipped in to embrace his wife from behind.

"How did you…" asked Lily in surprise only to get cut off by a light chuckle from James.

"The night after Albus told us we needed to go into hiding. That night Sirius, Remus, and myself went out drinking for one last hurrah and Peter was taking care of his sick mum, at least that was what he said, before we split up for what could have been the last time. After one or two pints we began to consider who it was that I would owe my life to, it wasn't until Sirius jokingly remarked about how funny it would be if it turned to be Snape who turned on old Snakebreath in order to square himself with me for saving his life. I don't know if it was the mead or my own mortality hitting me at the time but I considered the notion and somehow it seemed to fit for me. Not for the reason Sirius implied but because of how he felt about you. Before that big fight you two had I could see the flame in his eyes that I had seen in myself every time I thought about you. I think it was that reason we never got along, kinda like a pair rival lions fighting over lioness. I knew deep down that he cared about you as much as I did."

"And you didn't think to tell me" said Lily angrily as she wiggled away from his embrace and turned from him.

"I honestly thought you knew and if you didn't, given the fight you two had, I thought you would rather not have those old wounds reopened" said James softly. "You plan to go see him?"

"I… I don't know. What can I say to him?" asked Lily in anguish.

"'Thank you for trying to save me and my family' would be a good start followed by an 'I'm sorry' and maybe some groveling at his feet" remarked James jokingly.

"James, be serious" exclaimed Lily hotly.

"Sorry dear but I can't grow my hair that long nor turn into a dog" he shot back with a roguish smile.

"Just couldn't resist could you" said Lily shaking her head and then sighing. "You will be alright watching Harry while I'm gone?"

"If it gets me away from catching up on twenty years worth of research and census reports we will be. Besides, Rosy is practically in love with him and will string me up by my man parts if something were to happen while you were gone" said James with a laugh.

"She's not the only one" said Lily with mock seriousness. She then turned and kissed her husband, "He'll need a bottle in about hour and after that a changing, Rosy knows where the diapers are."

"Understood now as your king I order you to go make amends with your best friend" said James with a smile which Lily returned as she rushed out the door.

"Are you getting soft King-sama?" asked a rough voice rhetorically from a hiding spot on the other side of the room.

"No merely growing up and becoming practical Jiro" said James with a sigh as he took his seat at his desk. "No matter what Severus may think, I owe him far more then anything he may think he owes me. Two days, if Voldemort had attacked us just two days sooner Lily and I would not be here now. I owe him more then I could ever pay and I think patching up his and Lily's friendship would be good place to start. But if you could, keep an eye on her for me. I know Snape would never hurt her but the few cohorts he has left may not be so kind."

"Nor will I King-sama" said Jiro savagely before he vanished from his hiding spot to follow Lily to her rendezvous.

James sighed to himself as he was alone again in his office and stared at the mountain of paper work thinking it had gotten bigger since the last time he looked at it. "I would only wade through this for you my son" said James looking at the napping Harry happily as he set back to work fighting that never ceasing enemy of all rulers and administrators, paper work.

0o0o0o0o

_Spinner's End_

_Later that Afternoon_

Severus Snape had not been himself these last few days nor did he feel like himself. But who could after loosing the love of his life. "Dumbledore was wrong; I'm a fool and a coward. And if not for my cowardice maybe she…" Severus started to say to himself as he fingered his wand letting the sentence hang in the air unsaid. For the last few days he had contemplated ending it all. It would be easy to do it; he had more then enough self hatred to take his own life. But every time he got close he remembered the promise to Albus to help him protect the Potter boy, a boy who looked so much like his father but had his dear Lily's eyes. "I can't, do it, I just can't!" he cried as he threw his wand aside and began to weep for several minutes when he heard a pounding on the door.

"Go away, I'm not interested in anything you have to sell!" yelled the distraught man angrily thinking it was another of those obnoxious muggle Avon saleswomen. Instead of leaving, his unwanted visitor just knocked again. "Dammit I said go away!" he yelled before they knocked for a third time. Incensed, Severus stood and marched over to the door to give whoever it was, a what fore, "I said go away you damn…" Severus started to say as he pulled the door open only get the shock of his life.

"Hello Severus it's been a while" said Lily Potter with a soft smile as Severus Snape, the coldest and most feared teacher Hogwarts would ever have, collapsed in shock seeing the only person he would ever love alive and well and he could not have been happier about it.

**a/n: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, yes it's mostly filler but it helps to answer a lot of question I know some of you are going to have.**

**As always please review, comment, question my sanity, call me a no talent hack, and critique by hitting the button at the bottom of the page or leaving me a comment in my forms.**

**Until next time true believers, DISMISSED**


End file.
